


Splash

by FaustusianSutcliff



Series: Tumblr [5]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: First Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, mad moon, mad sweeney and shadow moon swimming in a pool, mentions of laura moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: First kisses in a motel pool
Relationships: Shadow Moon/Mad Sweeney (American Gods)
Series: Tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request I got on Tumblr for Shadow and Mad Sweeney getting together.

**Splash  
**

It’s a rare instance in which Shadow and Mad Sweeney are not at each other’s throats. There is a bottle of Southern Comfort between them. An empty one is somewhere in the hotel room because Wednesday had splurged a little, along with a bottle of off-brand coke.

They ran out of coke and the first bottle around the same time, so now they’re sharing the bottle of Southern Comfort, while Sweeney smoked a cigarette on the balcony of the room. A balcony is a little generous, Sweeney could quite literally just step over it if he wanted to.

“Am I alive?” Shadow blinked and looked over at the leprechaun.

Mad Sweeney raised an eyebrow and stubbed out the cigarette before he flicked it aside.

“Course you’re alive,” he smirked and reached over to flick Shadow’s cheek. “See? You felt that didn’t you?”

Shadow swatted his hand. “I didn’t mean like that…” he took another drink from the bottle and passed it over to Sweeney as he turned over to look out at the pool. “Laura said I didn’t…she said I didn’t live enough.”

Sweeney snorted. “Your dead wife’s a cunt, you know that right?”

“I know,” Shadow agreed and he hated how honest the alcohol made him, but he couldn’t deny it anymore.

“Course you’re fucking alive, and living,” Sweeney offered the bottle back. “You’re the most alive person I know.”

Shadow drank to hide the blush on his cheeks from Sweeney’s words. He set it on the balcony between them. He looked over and did a double-take when he saw Sweeney unbutton his shirt and then tugging the suspenders off his shoulders.

“The fuck are you doing?” Shadow wanted to avert his gaze as the other man kept undressing until he was in a pair of briefs.

“Going to take a dip, the fuck you think I’m doing?” Sweeney replied.

He braced a hand on the balcony ledge and hoisted a leg over before he made contact with the ground and followed suit with the other leg. Shadow snorted as Sweeney’s foot caught on an unsuspecting vine and he stumbled ungracefully over the asphalt and into the pool with a resounding splash.

Shadow waited until Sweeney resurfaced, red curls plastered to his forehead, a fast blooming red print on his chest and no doubt lower on his stomach, to laugh. He’s not intentionally, but it is funny. He went back into the room to grab some towels before he made the jump himself.

Sweeney seemed amused to watch him struggle to get a leg over in his slightly drunken stupor, Towels in one hand, a bottle of Southern Comfort in the other, but unlike Sweeney, Shadow doesn’t fall face-first into the pool.

He dropped the towels on the pool chair and set the bottle near the edge of the pool as he bent over to roll up his pant legs. He sat on the edge of the pool and let his legs dangle in the water a bit. He watched Sweeney push back from the edge to float on his back.

Shadow kicked up a small splash with his legs and tried not to react as Sweeney glared at him while he wiped droplets from his face. Shadow waited, then did it again. A little harder, more droplets as Sweeney swam right in the line of fire.

“Fuck off,” Sweeney splashed him back.

It barely grazed the hem of Shadow’s rolled-up jeans.

Shadow retaliated.

Sweeney grabbed his ankle and pulled. The water was cold and Shadow sputtered as he surfaced. He jumped, and they both crashed into the water. Sweeney twisted in his grasp, his hands digging into the wet fabric of Shadow’s shirt as they pushed and pulled.

Resurfaced for breath, pushed, and pulled some more.

“Uncle! Uncle!” Shadow sputtered as he laughed and tried to shove Sweeney off. His breath smelled like cigarette smoke, coke, and whiskey.

“You win!” Shadow threw his hands up in surrender.

Sweeney grinned. “Damn right I did!”

Shadow wrinkled his nose as he swam to the edge of the pool. He braced his hands on the edge of the pool and hauled himself out of the water. He turned and saw Sweeney leaning against the pool’s edge.

His eyes were on Shadow as he watched him pull off the soggy clothes and leave them in a heap next to the pool chair.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Shadow said as made his way back to the pool edge.

“Aye, if only I had a phone,” Sweeney replied.

Shadow tried not to blush as he got back into the pool.

“Oh come on now, where’s that pink chocolate Ostara is so fond of,” Sweeney teased as he set down the bottle. He nudged him and covered his face as Shadow splashed him, but grabbed his hand before Shadow could pull away.

Shadow looked over confused, then froze as Sweeney leaned in and kissed him. Tentatively at first as he let go of Shadow’s hand to cup his cheek. He pulled away after a few seconds and smirked.

“She was right it is like pink chocolate,” Sweeney mused.

“Shut up,” Shadow said as he reached up to pull Sweeney in for another kiss.


End file.
